


put your attitude in check

by mxsicalpup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Consensual Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, alex is trans change my mind, consent is key you fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: alex doesn’t listen on his day off.this was for kinktober!





	put your attitude in check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginedeath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imaginedeath).



> i use cunt/dick to refer to alex’s genitalia so. just a warning if you’re not Here For That

“We have a day off.” George hummed softly from behind his mug of coffee and his newspaper. Alex nodded in agreement, typing away at his computer. “We do.”

“Then why are you still typing? It’s ten in the morning and we’re both home. What could you possibly be doing?”

“Burr is standing in for me in the meeting today. He had a few questions and a few disagreements about my notes, and I’m telling him why he’s wrong and why he should really just read off the PDF that I sent him. It’s not hard.” Alex rolled his eyes and only paused in his typing for .005 of a second to push his glasses higher up on his nose.

“Stop. Burr can wait until later. The meeting isn’t until two.”

“I’m on my third question, and he asked a lot. I have to get this done.”

“Alexander. Close the laptop.”

“No, I’m doing something. I’ll do whatever you want me to do later or something.”

“Your listening skills are very poor today, Alexander.” George finished his coffee and took his glasses off, peering at Alex with a look of dominance already settled there. Alex stopped for a second, recognizing what the words and his face were insinuating, before continuing, typing faster. “Yeah. I don’t have to listen.”

“Oh? And who said that you didn’t have to listen today?”

“I did. Just now.”

“You’re being a brat today, Alexander. Close your laptop and come here.”

“No.”

“Alexander.”

“No.”

“Alright then.” George got up and moved over in front of Alex where he was sitting on the couch, leaning down a little to his height. “Color?”

“I can’t be greener.”

“Good.” George put his hand on the back of Alex’s laptop and closed it, taking it out of his lap and placing it on the coffee table, then grabbing Alex’s wrists to get him to his feet. “I will not put up with your bratty attitude today, do you understand?”

“Nope. You should probably punish me for my shitty attitude.” Alex flashed him a shit-eating grin, and George made a noise before yanking him upstairs to their bedroom.

“Strip.” George closed the door behind them and sat on the bed, andAlex was immediately tugging his sweatshirt and boxers off, happy he had saved enough to get that chest surgery. George let out a breath before patting his thigh. “Come over here. Over my lap. Let’s go.”

Alex couldn’t help his smile as he walked over and laid himself across George’s lap, wiggling his hips around a little. “What’re you gonna do to me, sir?”

“You get ten for misbehavior. Count.”

“You got it, bo- _shit!”_ Alex was cut off by the sudden slap of pain across his ass, and his gave a tiny whine.

“I told you to count, Alexander. Listen.”

“One, sir.” He was then suddenly aware of how wet he actually was. He hadn’t noticed that until now. Huh.

He was cut out of his thought process by another smack, this time to the part of his ass that he usually sat on. He gave a loud whimper and curled his hands into the blanket. “Two, shit. I-Is that as hard as you can hit, old man?”

George chuckled slightly at this and tangled his other hand in Alex’s hair, tugging it back a bit. “Interesting. You decide to throw an attitude today _and_ insult me. Huh.” He paused for a moment, and Alex squirmed in anticipation before three solid _thwaps_ came down onto his ass. He moaned out and curled his fingers into the blankets tightly. “Three, four, five, oh fuck, harder, do it harder.”

“Whore, you like begging.” Two more. Alex dropped his head a little and nodded with a groan. “Of course I do, I get my way faster.”

“I told you to count.”

“Six and s-seven, now go _harder,_ George, please, I want to be bruised, is that too much to ask for?”

George grunted and brought his hand down a little tougher on his high upper thighs which made Alex cry out and tense, his back like a taut bowstring for a moment. “Eight!”

“Almost done. You’re soaked.”

“H-How could I n-not be?”

“Tell me why you’re getting hit.” One more. Alex moaned at a slightly higher pitch and fussed in his lap. “N-Nine. I didn’t listen when you told me to stop working.”

“And what do you say?” George pulled on his hair again, making him whimper and making his eyes flutter. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, sir.”

“Good boy.” George hit him one more time over one of the redder spots, making Alex again cry out and shudder, panting. George rubbed his back a little to calm him down, sliding a hand over his ass before getting to his cunt and pushing two fingers in. “Soaking wet.”

“Oh God, please George, please let me come.”

“You can when you’re ready. You had your punishment already.” Alex cried out with relief as George scissored his fingers in him, rubbing his thumb roughly against his dick, and it really didn’t take long for Alex to moan George’s name and arch his back high as he came.

George rubbed his back to relax him a little and reached his hand around to Alex’s mouth, which he eagerly licked clean. Then he managed to find the power to lift his head and look at George. George smiled slightly at him. “You’re still green?”

“Never been greener.”

“Good. On your knees.”


End file.
